


Save me from this hell

by Spoopy__ghost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Levi is body guard, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, im sorry i suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy__ghost/pseuds/Spoopy__ghost
Summary: Your in a band...you have a record label with one of the best companies but at what cost





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me another levix reader  
> This was a work i have been doing on my free time there will be more hopefully soon.
> 
> Im working on chapter two so don't think its a one shot ;-)

Another lexi x reader. 

 

 

 

You look out at window at the city outline in the distance and how the sun is close to setting you let out a let out a deep sigh. You finished cleaning erwin's house and doing a shit ton of paperwork. You also just got back from a study session with mikasa.

 

Being a lead singer of a popular punk band has a shit ton of perks but your new manager has taken it upon him to use you to full advantage. You were at his mercy and he had a huge house and a annoying spoiled brat who has his best friend living with him, so instead of you manager hiring a maid he chose to have you as a butler and well basicly a slave, and on top of that eren his womanizing asshole of a son is in love with you and you have no choice but to go on weekly dates with him and say you're his girlfriend in public you have to kiss and hold hands and well just do couple stuff because if not he'll tell his dad that you broke his heart. erwin will have you thrown out of your own band, and would let mikasa kill you...no joke. she would kill you if you hurt eren. You did not want that to happen, So you sucked it up put on the shitty uniform erwin makes you wear yes you had a small oldtimes maid outfit that showed off the bottom of your ass and made your boobs pop out as well as shoe off your fit body eren LOVED it. 

 

mikasa usually wants to kill you because she is eren's best friend and madly in love with him, so basically she is jealous. she tried to kill you once or twice or you know every damn week and she almost succeeds well until eren came and well saved your life. That's how it always is miasa kidnaps you eren saves you, you owe eren your life according to him so well you told yourself he did just to make things easier. 

 

You are scared of that black haired bitch and her best friend annie and will do absolutely anything they tell you to do, mikasa is very strong and will do anything eren or erwin tells her to do so you actually felt safe with eren around when you had to hang out with her, you've tried to tell mikasa that you don't love eren and you're just doing this for your band but you had that fear she would tell erwin and eren. She also has you wrapped around her finger she knows your fears, you interests, anything and has the possibility of breaking you at any moment, mentally and physically. you hated being this type of person, you hated being submissive to anyone but You keep it up for your fans and friends who started this band. 

 

Your band consisted of 4 people you lead singer you stand at about 5 foot you have short hair that you died (prefered color) , your e/c stole people's hearts and well you had a smoking hot body, and so did hange, your bass player and backup singer she's a tall redhead with glasses and very gay. You have grown up with her and almost dated once or twice, then there is the semi straight jean (dated marco for almost a year) he is you drummer you and hanji met this blond with an undercut in middle school, you have had small crush on jean but only friend crush and he had the same for you. You guys have that if we are 30 and single rule to give the other a call, eren plays electric guitar he is new you all met him in high school, he is madly in love with you and his dad forced you to let him be it the band he is taller than you and had really cute green eyes, you hate to admit he is good looking but he is crazy and well a trust fund kid he is a horrible human being and well now you're locked into a abusive relationship. No one knew what he did to you, you didn't want people to worry. So you faked a smile everyday and forced a normal ‘i love you eren’ once and awhile. You want to meet a nice guy who would treat you right but as long as you're chained to this record deal you body and love belonged to eren.

 

About three years ago The three of you wanted to start a band in college so you did it was slow start but you got a small fan base started by your second year in college, And then you met eren a trust fund kid. eren who was head over heals in love with you and tried everything he could to get you to date him. You gave him an idea on how you would actually find and interest in the worthless mistake of a man, You told him your dream. he told you he could make that happen, soon you slowly fell for him, you fell in love with the fact of becoming an grammy award winner not that brown haired asshole. That was until you began to become distant and realised who he was, a monster who uses women.

 

So he talked to his dad and got you a record deal under one cost you had to be there butler or slave hell eren even made you wear a maid dress that was way too short for your liking. eren took advantage of you and told his dad to make you his girlfriend or else. Sadly you had to agree, that was when you met mikasa. You met on you and eren's ‘first’ date. She stabbed you in the side and sent you to the hospital. The scar on your side brings you pain of the horrid memory. So not only did you get forced to be erwin's slave and erens toy you had a psycho bitch who wanted to kill you. 

 

You also had eren joining your band, you had no choice he said he didn't trust you away from him, or he didn't trust you and jean so he joined. He's not that bad at singing or guitar, He just sucks at keeping his hands off of you during a performance the fans love the on stage relationship, and it looks normal for couples to do but you hated it when he'd kiss you neck or slightly pulled your hair on stage, and because you can't tell him no or else your dream of becoming a grammy winner will be completely destroyed so you just let it happen. You began to think about the day your soul and body was sold to eren and erwin...

 

**3 years ago***

 

“Hange! Jean! Guess what i just got us” you yelled while running to your friends. They turned heads and looked at you, jean looked up from his drum set and hanger set down her bass. You walked into mike’s garage. He was a good friend of you all and wanted to help anyway he could. 

 

“Did you book us a gig?’’ jean asked and hanji nodded in agreement to his question. 

 

“Nope…” you paused and then continued. “i got us a mother fuckin record deal!” you jumped as hange and jean ran towards you with arms wide and embarrassing you into a group hug. Once the hug was over you laughed and rubbed the back or your short hair and smiled. 

 

“There was one condition..” hanji looked concerned and nodded for you to go on. 

 

“I have to do anything erwin or eren or even mikasa tell me to do.” laughing it off you look to the ground. 

 

“You mean the smiths? That fucked up family owns a record label...and you got one because you sold yourself.” hange walked up to you her glasses reflected the sun off them and into your eyes. 

 

“Hange it's not like that..” you started until.

 

“You're their bitch y/n” jean smirked. You punch his arm and laugh. Shaking your head. 

 

“Don't worry horse face it's only a little extra work plus we get a record deal.” he nodded and change slammed her fist down. 

 

“You know i'm pissed you're selling yourself for this band but....oh hell... WE ARE GOING PLACES!” she jumped in the air and you laughed at her enthusiasm. Eren walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his head in your neck. you felt your face go crimson. You forgot about the boy who got this for you. 

 

“This is eren...he set this whole thing up, and is now my…” you paused and took a deep breath. You couldn't stand eren he was a asshole who used people and takes advantage of anyone he could tears stung the corners of your e/c eyes. Jean looked at you thes held his hands into a fist. Jean couldn't stand eren he hated him so he was very upset seeing him wrap his arms around you., he wasn't mad at you he saw on your face you wanted him gone and never to be seen again and him to let you go. Only you took the record label and eren is now a member of your silly punk band and your new asshole of a boyfriend.

 

“Im her boyfriend” eren stretched the word boyfriend so it was clear to everyone around. You looked at your friends in shame and despair.

 

“He is joining the band...it was part of the deal.” he squeezed your waist and kissed your neck. Letting go he slapped your ass and smirked looking at jean. The look in his eyes yelled ‘i won’. Jean clentched his fits and walked over to you. 

 

“See you later hun.” he walked away and you held back a scream and a fist that you wanted to throw at the trust fund brat. Jean placed a hand on your shoulder and nodded in understanding. 

 

“I'm sorry i know you hate him, it was the only option though.” jean hugged you and patted your back. 

 

“It's fine he probably will change because of his new girlfriend.” jean hit your arm playfully and gave you a small smile. Hange laughed and leaned on to the wall. 

 

***now***

 

Smiling from the memories replaying in your head you grab your things and start to walk to you motorcycle. Grabbing you helmet and strapping it on you look back the the mansion you just cleaned spotless and sighed your smile fading and turning to a neutral expression. These days you rarely smiled only because of how tired you were, you just couldn't.

 

Bags under your eyes are now a new norm and you only smile for your fans, or if hange and jean make you laugh. Still it's not how you used to be. Your crazy bright blue hair has turned to your original hair color. It's still short. You lost the passion in your eyes they turned dull. Once your on stage you forget everything and feel like yourself, to bad your band is on a break. 

 

Sitting on your bike you turn the key and begin to ride down to your high rise. The city flew passed you it was almost dark out in about an hour it would be anyway. You looked up at all the buildings and breathed in the city air. 

 

“Ahh i love the city” you hummed as the stop light turned from red to green. The sound of cars filled you with a strange joy. It was like listening to your favorite song. You just loved it it what inspired most of your music. 

 

Once you unlocked your apartment door you threw your bag to the ground and went to the kitchen. Filling a pot with water and placing it on the stove. You set a cup on the counter and placed a tea bag in it. Waiting for that to brew you walk over to your window that has an overlook of the city skyline. You look down at the city from your apartment window, slowly depression climbs over you like the sun fading from the horizon. You let a week smile rest upon your lips as you look into the outside world. Tears fill the corners of your eyes as you remember who you used to be to who you are now. Placing a hand over your mouth to cover up a small cry escaping your lungs you lower your head in defeat. The regrets you have replay in your head like a music box that is out of tune. You wipe the tears from your eyes and turn to the screaming pot sitting on your stove. Pouring the hot water into your cup and waiting for it to steep you move to the couch. You looked for the remote and turned on the tv. Taking small sips of your tea you feel calm and happy. You started to doze off into sleep tell you faintly heard a knock on the door. You waited a minute and closed your eyes again. The door clicked open and eren walked inside. You felt a pair of warm lips against yours and the heat of his body hovering over you. Slowly opening your eyes you look at eren he looks down at you and smiles.

 

“Why did you leave so soon my love.” after the words left his mouth he attacked your neck and squeezed your thighs. You push your head back and let out a small unwanted moan. 

 

“I.. finished everything so i just went home eeeekkkk” you screamed as he bit the sensitive place on the back of your neck. Unwillingly your hips trust ups and you wrap your arms around eren. You feel a smile on eren's lips as kissed and bit your neck leaving small marks. He moved so he was at your collarbone. You rested your head in the crease of his neck and closed your eyes, you knew he wanted something from you and you couldn't say no. 

 

****

 

You looked to your side to see a naked sleeping eren, you let a sigh escape your lips and rolled off the bed. You checked your phone and almost jumped out of your skin you got a text from erwin saying he wants the band to go on tour starting in three days. You wake eren up and tell him the news he wasn't as excited as you but he loved the band and was happy to play and show off his love for you on stage. 

 

You got ready to meet up with jean and change at a small cafe, you all were very excited and couldn't wait. Once you arrived at the cafe you noticed you got there and hour early. Ordering some of tea you sit down at a table in the corner. Looking out the window you get a song idea and pull out a small notebooks and begin to wright lyrics. Smiling as you finish the new song, some fans notice you and ask for pictures and for you to sign something. You were happy no eren , no mikasa, and no erwin. It's only you in this small coffee shop waiting for your best friends. You get a text from hange saying they will be running late. You roll your eyes knowing that meant they will be there in a hour and a half. You got up and grabbed another tea. Sitting down you realize there is only about 5 people in the cafe and you liked it. It was calm and relaxing. This was your favorite cafe and you come here almost every day. It's your get away from eren. He didn't know about this place and you want to keep it that way. You just hopped that mikasa wouldn't find you and tell eren. You looked around and gave out a relieved sigh. You finished your tea and hange and jean haven't shown up yet. You started to doze off. You felt a hand on your solider. 

 

“mam?” a short raven haired man asked as you looked at him in your sleepy daze he looked down at you with a neutral face expression and his silver blue eyes shined and they reflected the light. His ears had piercings and he was dressed in a black shirt and black skinny jeans. You could see his defined muscles through the shirt your breath hitched as you got caught up in a very sexual fantasy. 

 

“Uhh hello” you say shyly. Looking at the man who now removed his hand from your shoulder. His face softened as he looked at your face. He let out a sigh.

 

“ hello im new to town and was wondering if you could give directions to this place.” he held out a card with erwin's recording studio on the front. Your lips pressed into a flat line and you looked at the man. 

 

“Oh i know that place very well. I can take you there if you want.” looking up at the man you gave a soft smile. You thought you saw the tips of his lips move up but you couldn't tell. He nodded. 

 

“That would be fantastic, i walked here from my house so by any chance do you have a car. It seems like a far walk” nodding you stand up. 

 

“It is a far walk. You don't mind motorcycles do you.” you grab your scarf and hat so you can't be recognized.he took a deep breath at the sound of riding passenger of a motorcycle. He was actually scared because he has bed memories of riding passenger on a motorcycle. The man looked confused to the extra article of clothing he saw that you covered your face so people couldn't see your face. 

 

“not at all, whats with the scarf its spring...and it doesn't match your outfit.” you let a small laugh escape your throat closing your eyes. The man let a small smile fill his lips as you laughed. He liked your laugh. You opened your e/c eyes and look into his blue grey ones. He notices you eyes are filled with sadness and pain, he wanted to know why but knew it wasn't his place to ask. He looked down to your wrist seeing a small tattoo. The tattoo represented you band. 

 

“It's so people don't notice me.” you answer his question. His eyes light up, how did he not notice it before, the fact you knew the record label he wanted to talk to the way you dress you motorcycle and the tattoo. only your band members had it or there was some fans who had it was well but they all had something to make it there own, you had a pair of wings one dark navy blue the other white, the style was different from the others it looked cut up while others looked like actual wings. Also he looked you over again and slowly recognized you it's been a year and a half from when there was any picture of you on the internet or anywhere it was like you disappeared. He was talking to the lead singer of his favorite band or one of his favorites. He blinked and almost was about to apologize for disturbing you but at the same time wanted to stay with you.

 

“Oh my god your…” you laughed as he realised who you were his face softened and then returned to normal as soon as you approached him. Nodding you placed a hand on his shoulder. You pulled out your phone and texted hange telling her you had to do something and would be late. Looking at the man you smiled and began to walk away.

 

“Yeah, don't worry you don’t look like some of my yandere fans so i trust you. let's get you to erwin.” he nodded and followed you to your bike. You got on and scooted up so that he would have enough room you be behind you. He got on the bike and placed his hands on his legs. ‘Do i wrap my arms around her or do i hold on to the seat.’ 

 

“Hay.. you should hold on, i don't want you falling off.” you mentioned. He nodded and wrapped his arms around your waist. You felt butterflies in your stomach and his chest pressed onto your back. ‘Oh god f/n he’s just holding on...but damn he is hella muscular…’ You slightly felt his muscles press against you back. Your face felt hot and you leaned into him unknowingly. 

 

You smiled as he intertwined his hinds so he was locked onto you. “It's a far drive so make yourself comfortable” he nodded and leaned onto you more. Pushing off from the curb you began to drive to erwin’s studio. You felt his arms wrap tighter around your waist as you speed up. You let a smile fill you lips and his head rested on your shoulder. ‘Some tough guy is a little scared..’.

 

“Hello there” you joked at him. You didn’t see but his face had a small hint of pink and he buried his head into your shoulder. You let a laugh escape your body and the now shy man was trying to hide himself. ‘he may look all badass but Damn he's hot and cute’ you thought to yourself.

 

“Sorry...i'm not used to riding passenger on a bike.” he whispered into your ear. You felt your face heat up as his breath tickled your ear. He looked around at the city moving past him. 

 

“I can tell.” you joked back at him. “Don't worry we are almost there...do whatever makes you feel safe. I'm honestly scared shitless of riding passenger on a bike so i know how you feel” you offered and pulled you attention back to the road. He buried his head into your neck and held you tighter. You let a small noise escaped your lungs. You relaxed and continued to focus on the road not you sexual fantasies. 

 

“It this okay.” He asked talking into your neck. He sounded innocent but you detected a hint of seduction in his voice. You giggled and nodded giving him permission to nuzzle his head into your neck. His face lightly grazed your sensitive place on your neck and you held back the urge to turn around and kiss him. Your face had a dark line of red on both of its cheeks. ‘S...shit normally when eren does this i blush but never felt this way…’

 

The raven haired man felt safe. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact he is holding on to his favorite female singer and his head is in her neck. ‘levi play it cool…’ he told himself as you started to hum a song on the radio. Burying his face into your neck more he felt his face turn red when he heard you let out a small squeak. ‘Did i make her do that’. He moved his arms so he could push himself closer to you. Your breath hitched and you moved into him. 'is she leaning into me’ levi asked himself as you get comfortable in his arms. You started to hum again as a song you like played in the radio. ‘Im not being to sexual right i mean she has a boyfriend...right...yeah i'm fine she would of told me otherwise.’ levi closed his eyes and felt the air fly through is hair. 

 

*****

 

“Hey snuggle bug, were here.” you teased him as you shut off the pitch black motorcycle. Levi jumped and felt his face heat up at your comment he didn’t notice he dosed off. You smirked and hit his arm playfully. He rubbed the shaved part of his head and let a deep breath he didn't know he was holding out.  
“Oh and i didn't quite catch your name” you raise an eyebrow at the steel eyed man who now was looking up at the building. Then looked at you. 

 

“The names levi, and it was nice to meet you. Thanks for the ride. I owe you one.” levi looked into your E/C eyes and then quickly looked back at the building. 

 

“Hay don't be so nervous, erwin may be stuck up but i bet you'll get what ever your coming here for. So don't worry about it.” you grab his shoulder and look at levi. He lets a small smile rest on his lips you pat his back and begin to walk away. Levi walked to the entrance and went to talk with erwin about getting a record deal, but after his lucky encounter with you he might of changed his mind on what he wanted to do. 

 

*******

 

You stretched your arms out from under the blanket and let out a groan. The sun leaked through your window and filled parts of your room. You smile and shoot up in your bed. Today you leave for tour. You jumped out of your bed and ran to the shower. Jean was going to pick you up in a hour. Once out of the water your short h/c hair let water drip onto your soft shoulders and collarbone. You put on a grey baggy shirt that slumped over your shoulder leaving is exposed and showing off your toned collarbone. Slipping on your black jeans they fit you better than any other pants on your closet. They made your curves stand out and you enjoyed it. You may hate some parts of your life but you actually love your body. That is the parts that aren't bruised from mikasa and eren, or the parts of your waist that had your selfharm scars. Sighing you grabbed a small box off you night stand and placed it in your bag as well as your small music note book. 

 

Jean knocked on your door. You opened it with a smile, how could this day get any better you thought to yourself. 

 

Pulling jean i to a hug you let out a hum. Its nice to have someone like jean he may be an ass sometimes but he cared. Jean was like your brother and you didn't know what you would do without him. 

 

“Hey f/n you ready” he said patting your back as you pulled out of the hug.

 

“Fuck dude i'm so happy right now.” you jumped grabbing your stuff from the couch. 

 

“Good because erwin has a surprise for you i guess...he said eren wanted you to have a bodyguard but you didn't like that so we got a bodyguard and a new guitar player...surprise?” you looked at jean with you jaw dropped. 'Did he really….’ you closed your mouth. 

 

“Well now im safe and the band is growing” you joked. Jean gave you a small laugh...it was in pity. He could tell you didn't like the idea but it was for your best you needed to be safe and this body guard has history for being….well people won't mess with you if they know who he is. 

 

“Hange met him...said he was hot.” jean shrugged. You giggled. 

 

“Must be if he got hange who is as straight as a circle to say that.” jean nodded and laughed this time meaning it.

 

Levi pov 

 

I dat in the lobby of erwin's office

 

I can't believe i met f/n she was so nice...i don't deserve her she is so nice and doesn't need a poison like me in her life. I want to protect her...i have an idea. 

 

“Akerman” i moved my head up as my last name was called. A short strawberry blond girl called my name. 

 

“Mr smith will see you now.” i stood up and walked into my uncle's office. 

 

“Levi” the tall blond man greeted me with a douchebag smile. I nodded. 

 

“Erwin, i need a job and i was wondering if there was any openings in a band for guitarist or a body guard.” he raised one of the caterpillars on his face and gave a small laugh at my request. He flipped through a book and smiled. 

 

“Lucky for you levi my son is sick and i'm not letting him go stage while his band tours, you can fill in and be the lead singer's bodyguard on top of that. Does that sound good.” was he for real did i just join a band and become a security guard well it's probably not f/n but still im working on it maybe we will be on stage together on day. 

 

“Yes thank you so much uncle erwin” erwin handed me a paper with an address on it and 4 phone numbers, i put them in my pocket and look at the man in front of me. 

 

“Be at that address at 7:00 sharp tomorrow call one of those numbers if you need a ride. Prepare for a month long tour levi, im sure youll enjoy this.” erwin placed a hand on my shoulder. He raised me like a sun once my dad left and mom died i hated how he acted but he was a good man at heart but his son is a fucking prick and mikasa is bat shit crazy. Glad i left that shit show as soon as high school was over. No more of that bull shit. Now i play guitar i used to be in the military that's how i learned about f/ns band she became popular once she signed with erwin and that's what made me feel at home her punk rock music calmed me in a way her voice was amazing and ever sense i listened to her when i had a really bad nightmare or ptsd moment. 

 

I take out the paper and read the names of the band members. My eyes widen the page has the names of:

 

Hange bass guitar  
***-***-****  
Jean drums  
***-***-****  
Eren guitar and second lead vocal  
***-***-****  
y/n lead vocals  
***-***-****  
Welcome to the band levi you're now apart of the band sina.  
Address  
00056 maria street you'll see a big tour bus.

 

I stare at the paper for a long time, making sure i read it right. ‘Hange and eren...didn't know they would be in a band together. Maybe i can have shitty glasses pick me up...or eren. I doubt Y/N would do it she has to be busy getting ready and all.’ 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

I woke up to a loud yelling from the opposite end of my door. 

 

“What the fuck do you want” i yelled.

 

“Hay shorty time to go we leave for sina in an hour.” the voice yelled...i know that voice it's hange...she is part of the band with f/n. God it's been so long since i've moved away from hange and that shitty neighborhood. She was like a younger sister i never wanted…’god’ i sigh as i roll out of bed.

 

“Oi shitty glasses i'll be out in a sec” i yell back getting up and getting ready… ‘today is the day’ i say to myself. I'm going to be a bodyguard. ‘Will this last along time or only the tour...will f/n want me there. Does she even remember me?’ i shook the thoughts out of my head...she has a boyfriend...eren… i open the door to see a tall girl with her red brown hair up in a pony tail. She had a huge smile on her face. 

 

“Good morning shorty it's been awhile.” hange punched his shoulder. “Ready to go f/n and jean just left her apartment and eren is already there with mikasa and armin so...you ready we can catch up on the bus.” she grabbed my arm and oulled me out the door. 

 

“As i'll ever be..” i mumble. 

 

“Mr i have no heart is scared...what it's not like we are your favorite band right.” she looked at me and i gave her a look of ‘no shit i totally hate you.’ her eyes widened and she smiled. 

 

“ WE ARE oh levi don't worry f/n and jean are totally rad but eren and the others...try to ignore them it will be hard though because your f/n’s body guard so eren will hover you and mikasa will stalk f/n and armin will be a little babe so hopefully this month won't end with someone dead…” we kept walking and i heard he mumble something. “even though f/n would be free if eren died” 

 

“What do you mean.” i asked she dropped her smile and looked forward again. 

 

“f/n...and eren they...have...a special...relationship, she tells me she's fine but i can see...he has broken her in every way..levi i'm scared eren is doing things to f/n...things that she can't deal with for much longer...don't bring it up okay...if eren finds out i know about this and that f/n told me i don't know what will happen.” hange kept her head down and walked a little faster. ‘Eren...who is this prick and what did hange mean broke f/n she seemed fine to me when we met but….ugh i'll just see what's going on.’ 

 

“I won't...but i don't really understand they look so happy and if it's so bad why can't she break up with him” 

 

“Levi, she can't the only reason we became popular is because she said yes to an offer...don't worry levi f/n is strong but eren is crazy...its all just some drama don't worry i'm probably over thinking, it's probably because jean said she looked tired when we met up and that she doesn't smile that often unless she is around us...i mean she always had a small problem in college, you know depression but that was normal so maybe it's just slowly coming back. Either way i'm just over thinking…….please don't worry about it forget i said anything.” hange smiled as we sat down in her car. ‘Shes probably right..shitty glasses, why do you say useless shit.’ i leaned into the seat. 

 

“So you excited.” hange changed the subject. 

 

“Tsk..i'm just glad i got a job.” i lied 

 

“Oh, well i hope you change your mind.” she turned on the radio and began to drive to the address. 

 

 

Your pov 

 

Leaning on the shelf in the trailer you look down on your phone, sighing you look back up. Jean was looking at the music you wrote this past year, eren is getting really sick and laying down, mikasa is feeding him soup, armin is looking through some records to make sure everything is good to go. You rest you head on the wall and moan. 

 

“Where the hell is hanji and the new guy, you still need to tell me his name, the last text i got was that she just got to his place.” you pinch the bridge of your nose . 

 

“Well i bet she's on her way it won't be long so just hang in there.” jean responds giving you a small smile.

 

“Okay okay, well i'm going into the small office thing and going to wright, come get me when they get here.” jean nods and you walk into the small room. Letting out a deep sigh you sit down in small desk chair and pull out your notebook. You start to write some lyrics and hum a rhythm to go with them. You decide to put some headphones in so you can get a little inspiration. 

 

About 20 minutes later….

 

Levi pov (kinda) 

 

“I'M HERE...and brought the newbie.” hanji pushd levi into the trailer and stepped in behind him. Jean looked up and smiled. Eren moaned at the sudden yelling and mikasa just sat there comforting eren. Levi clicked his tongue, and looked at eren and mikasa. 

 

“You look like shit eren.” jean laughed at the insult to the brunette and mikasa glared at levi. 

 

“Still a prick.” mikasa snapped at levi making him smirk. 

 

“What's it been...5 years.” eren forced out of neer the end he started a coughing fit. Mikasa rubbed his back and then returned glaring at the raven haired man. 

 

“Wait you know each other?” jean asked in confusion. 

 

“There related, levi left the family to go to the military 5 years ago and just got back almost a year ago.” hanji explained, levi nodded and extended his hand to jean. Jean took it and smiled. 

 

“So you were in the war against the terrorist group the titans.” levi nodded, he didn't want to remember the times he had spent losing his squad and fighting the titans, but is was bound to happen eventually. 

 

“Levi akerman, nice to meet you.” jean's eyes widened as he removed his hand from levis. Levi raised and eyebrow and tilted his head at the boys reaction. 

 

“Wait you're the levi ackerman...like worlds strongest soldier levi ackerman?” levi smirked, he normally isn't noticed that often. hanjis mouth dropped open and mikasa rolled her eyes, armin looked up from his paperwork and eren coughed. Levi clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. 

 

“I suppose i've been know for that title...but that's not me anymore” jean nodded and hanji closed her mouth. 

 

“Hey weres f/n” hanji asked. Jean smiled and pointed to the small office door in the back of the room. 

 

“She was bored so she went in there to wright, i went to check in on her and she had headphones in and writing so i didn't bother her. Go on in she probably will be glad to see you.” hanji nodded.

 

“Well i'm going to get the bags from the car and load them, uhh levi go meet f/n she might be a little mad she didn't want a body guard. We kind of did this without her knowledge so don't get to defencive, please?” hanji asked. Levi nodded. 

 

“Don't worry shitty glasses i'm not going to be an ass.” ‘plus we already met..’ levi thought to himself. Hanji smiled and ran out the door. Levi started to walk toward the small office when he felt a burning in the back of his head. He turned around to see eren glaring at him. Levi clicked his tongue. ‘Someone thinks i'm going to steal his girlfriend, tck.’ levi smirked and walked up the the door and softly knocked. He suddenly was very nervous, ‘will she remember me its been like a week…’ levi shook his head and knocked again. No answer. ‘Hmm’ he twisted the handle and opened the door. Looking inside he saw you with y/n sleeping head held up by her arm, and her other hand held a pen her note book was open and it look like she was listening to music. Levi let a smile rest on his lips and he walked over to the sleeping h/c girl. He clicked his tongue as he notice her shiver. “Stupid brat” he whispered and pulled off the hoodie he was wearing and laid it on top of her. He looked at the small couch in the corner of the office. He put an arm under her legs right at her knees and wrapped one arm around her small waist. He lifted f/n up from the chair and began to move to the couch. f/n nuzzled her head into levis chest, levi looked down and saw a small smile rest on her lips. Levi laid her down on the couch and covered her with his hoodie like it was a blanket. He moved over to the desk and began to clean it up he closed her notebook and grabbed your phone and headphones and placed them on top of the notebook. Levi grabbed the pens and placed them in a cup. 

 

Levi turned off the lights and looked at the sleeping girl on the couch and smiled, ‘she's so peaceful.’ levi closed the door and went to back to the others. 

 

“So how'd it go.” henji asked

 

“She's sleeping so i just let her sleep.” hanji nodded

 

“She really needs it, thanks levi.” hanji smiled and placed a hand on levi's shoulder. Eren began to cough and mikasa looked at him with a worried face. 

 

“eren , you should stay, f/n has a body guard and i can stay and watch her.” eren nodded and sat up. 

 

Eren glared at her then levi, he rolled his eyes and looked at the blood he just coughed up. He looked at mikasa who had a worried look oh her face. 

 

“Okay mikasa...let me go say goodbye to her and then call erwin.” mikasa nodded and eren stood up. He swayed a little and began to walk to the office. He opened the door and went in. ‘that brat, he should let her sleep’ levi thought and looked at mikasa who was staring at him like she new something very important.

 

“What” mikasa shook her head and looked away. 

 

Your pov 

 

You woke up on the couch and covered in a hoodie. “Who..” you shook your head and rubbed your arms. “Fuck it's cold” you grabbed the hoodie and put it on. It smelled like cleaning supplies and a musky cologne, you liked the smell and buried your face in the hoodie sleeves. You saw the door open and eren stumble in. her eyes you in the hoodie and glared at you. 

 

“Eren wait..” eren stormed over to you and growled. “That fucking bastard.” eren grabbed you arm. Wincing in pain as he squeezed it, you knew it was going to leave a bruise. You wince in the pain and feel your eyes water

 

“I'm leaving, mikasa will be watching you and that prick...levi” he hissed. “And if you think of doing anything i'll kill him then you.” eren hissed. You flinched as he slapped you hard across the face, he pulled you into him and whispered, “if you even try anything with him there will be a punishment,” he hissed and pushed you away. letting go of you now bruised arm and walked out to the door, “i'll visit once i feel better” he closed the door. You buried your face in the hoodie again began to cry, ‘what does he mean...and levi is it the levi i met a week ago?’ you wiped the tears from your face and rubbed you sore arm. Standing Up you pulled the hoodie tighter around your body. You grabbed the door handle and walked out. You looked at armin who fell asleep at his desk, mikasa was laying down on her bed hanji was sitting on the couch talking to jean. You looked at the man sitting in a chair across from them and you felt your eyes widen. ‘Levi…’ his grey eyes meet yours and you saw his eyes light up he didn't smile or his face didn't show an emotion but his eyes did. Hanji looked at levi then at you and waved jean nodded as you walked over to the three. 

 

“Hey f/n, this is levi your body guard.” hanji explained. You smiled and nodded.

 

“I have met levi before.” levi looked at you in surprise ‘so she does remember’ levi felt his face heat up. 

 

“I gave him a ride to erwin's office last week.” you moved to an open chair next to levi. He looked at you a realized you were wearing his hoodie, he let a small smile rest on his lips and took a drink of tea. You looked at him and smiled. 

 

“So i assume this is your hoodie.” you ask the raven haired man. He nods at you, “thanks” 

 

“No problem, you looked cold” you face heated up at the idea of him seeing you sleeping and that he gave you your hoodie. You turned your head so you looked at mikasa. She was listening to music and probably texting annie. You sigh and through your head back on the chair. 

 

“God Dammit” you yell as you hit your head on the wall, rubbing your head you flip of jean and hange who are crying of laughter. You look at levi who looked like he was giggling but the expression went away in seconds. He stands up and goes to the freezer and gives you ice. 

 

“Stupid brat.” the clicks his tongue and goes back to sitting down. Everyone (not levi so almost everyone,) jumps as mike pushed through the door. 

 

“Sorry i'm late….i'll get us on the road in 2 minutes tops” you smile at him and wave as he rund to the driver's seat. Jean and hange smile and continue their conversation. You look at levi reading a book, you smile to yourself, ‘he's so handsome but a huge asshole…’ levi looks up at you. 

 

“Do you need something” shaking your head you look back at the now sleeping mikasa smiling because she is useless without eren, she practically needs that boy to live. You sigh and push yourself out of the chair and place the bag of ice down in the sink. You feel levis eyes following you, you walk to the bedroom area. Armin and jean share a bed mikasa and hange share a bed and you would of slept with eren, levi had his own bed. Armin claimed his and jeans bed so did mikasa the only two left were the oned right next to each other, yours and levis. The didn't touch but they could have, it was like if you rolled over you'd find yourself on the other bed. They were the closest together in the back away from the others. ‘Perfect it's quiet and isolated. Well there's levis bed but it's not too bad. He may be a prick but i mean i can stand him. Plus this was only for driving. Normally we stay in a hotel the night of or the 2 days we stay in a spot.’ you tell yourself as you climb into bed. 

 

~~~~

 

You spring out of bed, the last moments of your nightmare replayed in your head. Normally you don't get bad dreams, this one everyone you cared about got killed by eren and erwin. It was very realistic. You shook it off and walked to the main area in the trailer. Looking out the window it was dark and it appeared you guys were oh the highway, it must be rush hour we are at a stand still.

 

“Look who decides to wake up.” hange teased. Jean looked up from his laptop and levi stared at you with his emotionless eyes. You brush a hand through your hair and sigh.

 

“I assume mikasa and armin are asleep, you point at the two bumps in the beds.” hange nods and stretches her arms in the air as she yawns. Jean closes his laptop and stands up,

 

“I'm gonna hit the sack, i can't deal with work.” you nod jean has a part time job doing things in an office writing magazine articles. He has been told to write his experience on tour. He pats your shoulder and walks away. You hear arming mumble something and jean sigh. 

 

 

“ i don't know how long i can stay up, but do you guys want to watch a movie” you nod and sit down next to hange and look at levi who is sitting far away from the two of you. You scoot over and make room for levi. He looks at you and rolls his eyes and walked over to the new spot on the couch. He sits down and looks at you. You smile at him and look at hange who is pulling out a horror movie. You laugh

 

“Hange you know i don't get scared by those things.” levi raises an eyebrow at you statement, hange giggles.

 

“Oh i know f/n, but you see i know you're scared of something...and let's say i have a movie that has that certain thing in it.” hange gives you an evil grin, your breath hitched as she showed you a movie cover. There was a man in a mask, you grabbed a pillow and tossed it at hange who giggled swatting it out of the air. Levi smirked, 

 

“So you're scared of a man in a mask?” you glare at levi. Yo hate masks it's just something about them freak you the fuck out you scooted back into the couch as hange turned out the lights. Levi patted your shoulder. 

 

“You'll be fine, it's not real. If you get scared you can squeeze my hand or somthing” you smile weekly. The movie begins and you unknowingly lean into levi's, levis muscles tense and then relax once you get comfortable in between his legs. Your back was on his chest and your head was close to his. He wrapped his arms around you and softly pulled you closer. You felt your face heat up as you to started to spoon.

 

~~60 minuets later~~~

 

Most of the movie you would jump into levi, you now turned around so that your chest was pressed against his and his hand rested on you back. he would rub your back and let a small silent laugh leave his mouth. You laid in between levis legs having your arms wrapped around his lower torso. You buried your head into his neck anytime you got scared. 

 

Eren would force you to watch movies like this so you would do this to him. Normally you still flt scared, but with levi you actually felt safe. You didn't see him get scared once, he only smiled whenever you moved closer or grabbed his shirt when you were scared. He still was rubbing your back and resting his head on top of yours and letting out soft sighs whenever someone did something stupid, which was a lot. You felt your face heat up and a chill go down your back every time he moved his hand up and down your back. Hange fell asleep, she is the only person you know who could sleep through a horror movie. 

 

You looked at the sleeping hange and clicked your tongue, levi looked at you and smiled. 

 

“Shitty glasses” you looked at levi who moved his gaze from hange to you. The rolling of the credits broke your starring. You sit up and yawn stretching your arms in the air your shirt lifted a little you opened your eyes to see levi looking away, you swear you see a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. You stand off the couch and look at levi who i following your actions. 

 

“I'm going to bed” 

 

“Me too,” levi stood up and followed you to the two bed in the back.

 

Levi pov 

 

y/n walked and sat down in the bed next to me. She sighed and let out a yawn. ‘She's so cute when she's tired...no levi no eren she's erens. I look away and begin to change into my bed clothes. Basically just my shorts and a tank top. I quickly change and get into bed i look over at f/n again. She was in her sports bra and sweatpants. ‘Oh my fuck...shes is hot….levi stop’ i look f/n up and down and stop at her arm...it's too dark but that looks like a bruise, then i realize she pulls a large hoodie...my hoodie over her. ‘She's sleeping in my hoodie?...she needs to stop being cute.’ i turn so my back is facing her, our beds are so close i fell her get into her bed she let out a small sigh and the bed moved a little as she got comfortable. 

 

“G’night levi” her tired voice is soft and weirdly sexy. ‘Levi NO’ 

 

“Night brat” god i wish eren didn't get to her first...or i wish i knew more about their relationship. 

 

~~~~le skip of time for like about idk 30 min~~~~

 

Your pov 

 

You wake up to levis bed shaking.

 

“Levi are you okay.” you looked over at him...no response, it sound like he's mumbling and shaking. You widen your eyes and moved over to his bed. “Levi it's okay, wake up it's just a dream.” you place your hands on his shoulders and shake lightly. Levis eyes opened and he shoots up. You moved back a little and looked into his grey eyes and noticed they were filled with tears. “I wasn't strong enough...it was my fault….” You pulled him into a tight hug he buried his head into your neck and sobbed quietly. You pulled him closer and rubbed his back softly. Levi wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. ‘Levi...i have no idea what happened to you, but i want to help you’. 

 

“Levi...it's okay it's just a dream….it's okay i'm here.” you whispered in his ear and continued to rub his back. He pulled you onto his lap and hugged you tighter. You felt your face heat up and you rested your head on top of his. He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and you noticed his breathing slow down. You noticed he was calm and fell asleep holding you, you smiled and slowly moved out of his lap and laid him down. You began to move back to your bed tell you felt a strong hand hold you wrist. 

 

“ f/n...please….stay…i.” you look down to see his grey eyes filled with fear and he looked tired. Your face heated up and you nodded your head. You moved to lay down next to him you turned to face him and he let out a soft sigh. 

 

“I'm sorry...you don't have to stay f/n it's just….i don't know i feel safe with you.” you saw a hint of red on his cheeks.

 

“It's okay levi...i know what you're going though...i have delt with my fair share of nightmares… don't worry i'm here for you.” levi nodded and he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into him. You put your head into his neck and breathed in his musky smell of cleaning products and a very good smelling cologne. You felt him tense up and then relax. 

 

That night with him holding you in his arms you and levi didn't have any bad dreams, this was new for you. Even when eren held you like this you woke up in sweat and tears. When levi held you, you felt safe and that you could stay there for ever. 

 

 

~~~~that morning~~~~~

 

Levi pov 

 

levi wake up and look down at f/n, ‘fuck she's so cute….and looks hella good in my hoddie and in my arms….LEVI SHE HAS A BOYfriend who is not here….but mikasa…..she would totally tell eren.’ levi looks down at you as you move and mumble something. Your e/c eyes flutter open and meet his grey ones. 

 

“Morning” 

 

“Morning levi”

 

y/n shift so that she is sitting up and looks at levi. ‘Fuck her bed head is adorable. 

 

“What you thinking about levi?” y/n rubbers her eyes and lets out a yawn. 

 

“How cute you look in the morning.” ‘fuck...didnt mean to say that, damn levi…..wait is she blushing?’ 

 

“Heheh i mean your bed head it quite hot if i do say so myself mr.akerman” y/n pushes her hand through levis hair, levi leans into her touch and lets a soft smile fill his lips. ‘She needs to stop, or else..’. Levi looks into y/n eyes noticing the love that they are filed with. ‘She is so damn beautiful.’ 

 

“Uhh..levi you don't mind me stealing this hoodie do you?” she buries her nose into the sleeves and closes her eyes. ‘F...uck’ 

 

“Not at all, you helped me last night it's the least i can do” y/n wrapps her arms around levi's neck and pulls him into a tight hug. 

 

“Thank you levi”


	2. READDDD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ ME

OH MY GOD.   
So its been...........like....forever......but im finally able to start writing again. IF ANYONE IS STILL READING. PLEASE. give me ideas for more WORKS as well as. What to include for the rest of this!!!! Im so sorry for going MIA. Dont worry....IM BACK


End file.
